1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a small size connector having an engagement mechanism for engaging with a mating connector or disengaging from the mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the rapid development of technology, data transferring requirement is more and more huge and rapidly. High speed data transfer systems require electrical connectors in which the electrical impedance ca be controlled in order to maintain the required data transfer rate of the electrical system.
Electrical connector is usually composed of a plug connector and a mating connector. The requirements for electrical connectors are not only smaller size, but also stable engagement between both. Therefore, in this field there is an essential need for plug connectors of smaller size in a prerequisite condition, wherein a stable engagement is necessary for engaging with the mating connector.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a small size plug connector having an engagement mechanism to engage firmly with a mating connector for fulfilling the aforementioned requirements.